battle_for_awesome_planetfandomcom-20200215-history
The idols have arrived
'The idols have arrived is the thirteenth episode of Battle For Awesome Planet. In the episode, the contestants have to fight each other with their superhero alter-egos in a dirty arena and the co-host, TV, decides to temporarily take over as host and let CD Case temporarily co-host due to Water being heavily occupied. ' Plot: Sausagey is seen talking to Milk about Shampoo inside the house that her friend built in Construction or destruction!. Suddenly, Sausagey is insulted by Ruler and a good amount of the final eleven look either furious or upset with Sausagey. Milk proceeds to question why several people have gotten on Sausagey's case. Not long after that, Sausagey then retaliates by asking what did she even do that warranted her getting confronted by nine people. Sapphire then shows Sausagey her phone that he had and then plays an audio clip of Sausagey bad-mouthing everyone in the final eleven apart from her (particularly Shampoo) infront of everyone. After that, Sausagey shouted that she did not bad-mouth anyone, which backfires and causes Shirt to state that no one is going to believe her lies, it caused Face to scold at her for calling him an idiot and Ruler to threaten her that he will beat her up. Chocolate Cake tries to state that Sausagey obviously didn't bad-mouth everyone but Cup interrupts him before he can even finish what he wanted to say. Eventually, Cup, Face, Hand, Ruler, Sapphire, Shirt and Toothbrush leave and then Sapphire throws Sausagey's phone to her. Because of Water's odd absence, TV decided to be the host until Water returns and chooses CD Case to be the temporary co-host. After that, TV and CD Case decide to start the elimination. Shorty after the elimination begins, TV states that Water has been arrested. After a series of confessionals, TV announces the the first seven contestants that are safe. For the contestants that were up for voting, Hand and Milk were the first two safe at one vote. Only Cup and Sausagey remain with their fate undecided. Sausagey ends up getting the boot with a total of eight votes, contrary to Cup's three votes. Ruler can be seen yelling at Sausagey that she deserved to be kicked off. Sausagey then gets hit by a giant metal block and then tries to scream to Shampoo that she will miss her the most. In the confessional, Sapphire states that his plan was successful, explains why he avoided going after Milk and plans on sabotaging Cup in the next challenge. After that, CD Case announces what the final 10 would be doing in the challenge much to Ruler's chagrin. Eventually, the thirteenth challenge began when TV announced its beginning. Toothbrush uses the confessional booth and realizes it's time for her to take the competition more seriously in order to achieve her high ambitions without being as 'fake' as Sausagey. Next comes a brief moment starring Water doing community service for his misdeeds and he denies he committed the thing that he apparently did. Hand and Milk are seen facing each other. Milk uses an acid blaster to hit Hand but he dodges it, taunts her and then runs away. Chocolate Cake uses his sword to hit Cup which ends her up on the floor but causes Chocolate Cake to be chased by a cake knife, that was summoned by Sapphire, to charge after him. After that, Toothbrush then forms a duo with Shirt thus making their relationship mutual. Shirt saves Toothbrush from getting hit by Milk's acid ball, then he gets grabbed by Hand while he's running and ends up in the interior of the arena next to Face and Ruler. Next, Hand tells him that they're going to discuss how to win the challenge. Face comes up with a strategy to win then Shirt asks if he's allowed to be in a duo with Toothbrush. Ruler then agrees to that and threatens him by saying he will make Shirt lose the challenge if Toothbrush sabotages their squad. After assembling their plan, Hand then runs off infront of Shirt (which makes him fall), Face flies off and Ruler walks away. Subsequently, Milk tells Chocolate Cake that she wants to get revenge on Cup and Sapphire for causing Sausagey's elimination, ruining her reputation and for getting Mapy eliminated which causes Chocolate Cake to discover a more vindictive side of Milk. After trading insults with each other, Sapphire decides to help Cup in the challenge by looking for someone to destroy and then Cup suddenly double-crosses Sapphire by using a leaf blower which causes Sapphire to get electrocuted by his eye and die. Gallery: The final 11 (1).png|Ruler stating that Sausagey was pretending to be his friend. quesstion.PNG|Milk asking why several people are getting on Sausagey's case. wonders.PNG|Sausagey questioning what she ever did to anyone that warranted her getting called out by Ruler, Face, Toothbrush and Hand. pohone.PNG|Sapphire reveals that he has Sausagey's phone and uses it to play an audio clip to everyone Sausagey's true colours, much to her dismay and annoyance. statign.PNG|Sausagey yelling that she did not say anything in the audio clip on her phone. explainnatioons.PNG|This leads to Shirt telling her that no one is going to believe her lies, scoldd.PNG|getting scolded at by Face beatings.PNG|and getting threatened by Ruler. stop.PNG|Chocolate Cake tells Milk that they need to stop Cup and Sapphire. hostt.PNG|TV states that due to Water's absence, he will be hosting the show temporarily. upset.PNG|Sausagey tries to talk to a tearful Shampoo. celebrate.PNG|Face celebrating Water's absence. arrest.PNG|TV telling the contestants that Water got arrested. the people save.PNG|TV announces the contestants safe from elimination. the bottom 2.PNG|Now it's down to Cup and Sausagey. bye bye.PNG|Sausagey has been voted off the show. Angry ruler.PNG|Ruler looking rather angry. ego alter.PNG|Shirt as Frostyhead, Cup as The Deadly Thorn, Hand as Commander Lightning, Ruler as Metal Boy, Face as The Amazing Inferno, Sapphire as The Weakness Exploiter and Milk as Miss Brains. ego alter 2.PNG|Chocolate Cake as CC The Warrior, Shampoo as Princess Cake Devourer and Toothbrush as Princess Toothbrush. challenge starting.PNG|TV confirms the start of the challenge. squad power superhero alter-ego edition.PNG|Hand explaining why he brought Shirt to the interior of an arena. blowing the eye.PNG|Cup using a leaf blower to eliminate Sapphire from the challenge. questioning the future.PNG|Water showing concern for the future of his and TV's show. screamer.PNG|Shampoo screaming at her positive and negative spirit after they were arguing with each other right infront of the former. shamp + cc.PNG|Shampoo questioning whether she should trust Chocolate Cake at all after her freak out with her conflicting thoughts. calm.PNG|Shampoo looking noticeably calmer and happier after Chocolate Cake giving her advice for solving her problem. Trivia TBA Category:Battle For Awesome Planet Category:List of BFAP Episodes